Black Jewels Lucivar and Daemon's Best Friend
by xXheartbyheart-24Xx
Summary: This is a story that begins with Eáránë and Lucivar leaving Pruul and ending up in Kaeleer, the Shadow Realm. This preludes the Prince of Ebon Rih and continues after that story and the others. I have invented two-four new characters for now and a jewel. However those are the only things that belong to me the rest of the story and characters and elements belong to Anne Bishop!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - * =physic spear thread (telepathetic link) Nathaniel and Eáránë are made up characters, along with the Midnight Blue Jewel. Everything else belongs to Anne Bishop. Author and creator of the Black Jewels. PLOT – The story of the Prince of Ebon-Rih and how Lucivar and Eáránë came to be in Kaeleer it is also the story of how Nathaniel and Eáránë fall in love.

**Prologue**

Lucivar pumped his membranous wings skywards and caught the Grey wind, as he carried his best friend. He had carried her since they had left Pruul. Eáránë so much like a beloved little sister was his best friend and together they had been through a lot, which was why Lucivar carried her, he could not bring himself to leave her behind whilst he managed to get away. On the Grey wind Lucivar and Eáránë were headed to Askavi and the Khaldharon run, deep down Lucivar knew that he would not survive the run and considering the state he was in, physically, the thought didn't bother him. He had accepted that fact. As he flew the Grey wind, Lucivar thought about the moments that had lead up to him being on the Grey wind. He had gone to pay his half-brother Daemon a visit with the intention of killing him but when he saw that Daemon was in the Twisted Kingdom Lucivar decided that that was punishment enough. To be tormented by his mind for what he had cost them all.

Dropping from the Grey wind into Askavi and stopping by a cliff edge, Lucivar looked about him. Eáránë's eyes opened as she felt the wind from the Khaldharon run blow in her face.

"Lucivar where are we?" she groggily asked glancing around her from Lucivar's arms. Lucivar looked down at his best friend and answered.

"In Askavi, by the Khaldharon run."

"Well I was expecting that for an answer. The breeze is nice though compared to the dry, dusty wind in Pruul. Lucivar do not drop me or I will drop kick your ass" Lucivar smiled at the threat but nodded. Leaping up skywards he looked down at the Khaldharon run, he felt Eáránë's grip on him tighten knowing how much she actually hated flying. Eáránë knew that the grip she had on Lucivar probably wouldn't be enough, but deep down she knew that Lucivar didn't intend to survive the run and in truth neither did she. If she was going to die with anyone she was glad that it was with her best friend. Lucivar dove down into the run then.

Chapter 1

Eáránë walked into the hall coming to a stop before Zuultah and Dorothea. She had no idea what her father had said to them but in her gut she knew that they were about to tell her and she wouldn't like it. Eáránë looked towards the opening doors and an Eyrien warlord prince was escorted into the room by two guards. Eáránë felt herself start to panic as he was brought near her, was she suppose to battle him? She'd be better off committing suicide then going up against an Eyrien Warlord Prince. Zuultah nodded and they took the now grimed face Eyrien out of the hall.

"Eáránë Rosewood you are to be a pleasure slave for the slaves here at court and for the male visitors that come here" Zuultah said. Eáránë felt her eyes go wide in horror. What had her father done!? Dorothea nodded and two guards approached Eáránë and escorted her out of the room and took her to another room away from the hall.

Eáránë found herself stood in the center of a bedroom, staring at her feet. When she heard the door open, she whipped her head up to see the Eyrien from before escorted into the room. The Eyrien looked at her and gave Eáránë a sympathetic smile, seeing the terror in her eyes and face. When the door shut and they both heard the lock, Lucivar walked over to an armchair and sat staring at the flames. Eáránë's heart leapt up into her throat, as he remained silent and came now where near her. Eáránë could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly as she watched him.

"Please don't hurt me" Eáránë begged sinking to her knees, tears in her eyes. Lucivar looked at her then, seeing her eyes brimming with tears he flinched. The presence of the tears hurt more than being whipped. Lucivar frowned confused, why would he hurt her unless this was an act put on her by Dorothea and Zuultah.

"Why would you think that I would hurt you, unless you were put up to this by those two" Lucivar said from where he was sat.

"So if I was put up to this by them then you would hurt me?" Eáránë asked, hurt and fear colouring her tone. Lucivar shrugged, not wanting to answer her question but knowing if he didn't then she would be worse for it.

"I suppose I would. I really don't appreciate being used" he said eventually. Eáránë nodded a sad smile on her face.

"So why say what you did?" Lucivar asked watching her.

"Because..." Eáránë stopped and took a deep breath before she continued with what she was going to say. "Because you are a male and an Eyrien and a Warlord Prince and you also wear Ebon-Grey jewels therefore you can do whatever you want and no one will stop you" Eáránë said quickly. A pained looked flashed across his features. The look saddened Eáránë and before she even realised what she was saying she asked him "what's that look for?"

"So because I am male and an Eyrien Warlord Prince that wears Ebon-Grey jewels you think that I would hurt you?" he asked. Eáránë nodded and looked at the floor. Lucivar sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lady Rosewood. I was unfortunate to be present for your father's audience with Dorothea and Zuultah" Lucivar said, tears begun to fall silently down Eáránë's cheeks. Lucivar pulled a face and rose to his feet, walking over to Eáránë he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Please don't cry" he whispered gently pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly.

"My father sent me to a court to be used by males. He refused to let a male near me ever and now he is letting me be passed around from male to male and to be used" Eáránë sobbed, she could feel her heart breaking at the betrayal. Lucivar looked at her, disgusted in her father.

"You've never been with a male?" Eáránë shook her head

"I'm a Midnight Blue jewelled witch and a Black Widow and I've never been touched by a male" she muttered against his skin, anger rolling through her tone alongside fear.

"You've not had..." Eáránë shook her head again before Lucivar could even finish his sentence. Lucivar stood in silence shocked, through her father keeping males away from his daughter he had left her vulnerable to being broken.

"What do I do?" Eáránë asked in a terrified whisper breaking the silence. Lucivar couldn't find the words to comfort her. However he did tell her what he was going to do purely because he saw a vulnerable young witch and he couldn't bear it if she became a broken shell, a shadow of her former self because she was broken. When he thought about what could happen to the young witch he now held in his arms he thought about Tersa and how she now was wandering the Twisted Kingdom.

"I'm going to see you through this to prevent you being broken" Lucivar said. Eáránë pulled her head back so she could look at him.

"Why would you?"

"Because I know a broken witch and I've seen other broken witches and I don't think that that is a fate for anyone especially a witch to lose her power because someone took it from her"

"You're a lot different to what I thought you would be" Eáránë said fear no longer dominating her tone. Lucivar smiled.

"I'm Eáránë by the way"

"Lucivar" he saw recognition in her eyes at the mention of her name but no fear.

"You've heard of me?" Eáránë nodded.

"But you aren't scared?"

"No, it wouldn't help matters and I gather from what you said to me earlier that you are only like that because of the way they treat you, which isn't right but I can't do anything no matter what my jewelled rank is. Plus I cannot pick my friends and I do not think that I will make many friends whilst I am here" Eáránë said. Lucivar looked at her.

"If you want and you let me then I would like to be your friend Lucivar" Eáránë said, shock widened Lucivar's eyes but he gave her a warm smile.

"As would I Eáránë" Lucivar said.

Eáránë roused to see a dark haired male sat in a chair. Frowning she attempted to sit up, when the male sat next to her realised what she was trying to do he helped her sit up. Eáránë bit her tongue to stop from snarling at him. Hells Fire, she was stiff and somehow she knew it wasn't just because of what happened to her before she left Terrielle and found Lucivar.

"Careful Lady, you'll be sore for a while. Lucivar dropped you" the male said. Eáránë raised an eyebrow.

"He did what!? And who are you?" Eáránë asked.

"He dropped you as you two where falling through the run and I am Nathaniel SaDiablo, Lucivar's brother" he said introducing himself. Eáránë nodded if he was Lucivar's brother then that meant he was Daemon's brother as well.

"Where is Lucivar?" Eáránë asked as Nathaniel handed her a mug of coffee.

"With Jaenelle" Nathaniel said, relaxing when she took a mouthful of the offered coffee and not shuddering from the taste of it. Jaenelle had put a healing mixture into the coffee.

"She's alive!?" Eáránë said relieved. Nathaniel nodded. Eáránë may have been there that night but she had no idea what had happened after.

"How is my other brother?" Nathaniel asked. Eáránë looked at him and took a breath.

"In all honesty Nathaniel, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him since that night at Cassandra's alter. I've looked for him but I haven't been able to find him" guilt rung through her tone of voice.

"Where am I?" Eáránë asked looking out a window.

"Kaeleer, the Shadow Realm"

"I see, where abouts in Kaeleer?"

"SaDiablo Hall"

"So there is a good chance that I will meet the High Lord of Hell?" Nathaniel nodded.

"Interesting" Eáránë said.

Saetan walked into the room and found Eáránë idly twiddling her thumbs.

"Well he certainly is you mirror image" Eáránë said, Saetan gave her a small smile as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You don't seem afraid of me"

"And I would be afraid of you because? No offence High Lord but I've tangled with both of your sons"

"Jaenelle wasn't afraid either"

"I can't imagine Witch or Jaenelle being afraid of you High Lord. She told me when I visited Daemon with Surreal in Challiot that between her and the High Lord you both dealt with my father when he became demon dead" Saetan looked at her.

"Eáránë Rosewood" she offered. Saetan grimaced feeling terrible for the girl for what her father had put her through but nodded.

"I haven't seen Daemon since that night at the altar. I am only here with Lucivar because I was with him in Pruul and I was badly injured that and Lucivar would never leave me behind no matter what. I did look for him though High Lord truly I did but he has become like Tersa in the sense that he is never in one place for too long" Eáránë said with a sigh.

"Lucivar hasn't told you?" Saetan asked.

"Told me what?" Eáránë asked.

"Daemon is in the Twisted Kingdom" Saetan said. Eáránë blanched, horror apparent in her features.

"You cannot bring Daemon up in front of Jaenelle, she doesn't remember"

"She doesn't remember Daemon?" Saetan shook his head.

"She will probably remember eventually but the Darkness has been merciful and allowed her to get by without her memories of what happened to her in Briarwood for now"

"I see I won't bring him up or tell her about him. I disagree with you though. He has given up a lot for her, not that none of us wouldn't give up anything for Witch but it seems unfair to not be remembered" Eáránë said. Saetan nodded understanding her point. Saetan had left Eáránë after a long conversation shortly before midday. A meal was brought in for her but Eáránë couldn't bring herself to touch it. Her appetite had abandoned her as she had abandoned Daemon and that she felt was a fair price to pay. The guilt that was coursing through her made her feel worse. Staring into space she thought about the time that she had first met Daemon Sadi, the man that the blood called the Sadist.

Daemon looked over to where the Eyrien was walking with a young witch, that looked only a century or two younger than himself, at his side. When the Eyrien came to a halt in front of him and gave him a nod. Daemon returned the nod.

"Lucivar" he said in greeting glancing at Eáránë.

"Hello Daemon, this is Eáránë Rosewood" Lucivar said introducing them.

"Hello" Eáránë said giving Daemon a small but warm smile.

"Pleasure" he replied, a little coldly, Eáránë frowned.

"Is she another bitch that you now have to service, Prick?" Daemon asked his eyes going slightly glazed. Eáránë's eyebrows raised and her chest begun to rise and fall rapidly as she tried to not let his words make her cry.

"No!" Lucivar said quickly.

"My father sold me to Dorothea" Eáránë said her voice cold. Lucivar sighed and Daemon just looked from Lucivar and Eáránë shocked.

*_sold her as a virgin to be used by males. Considering her father never let a male touch her, you can kind of see why she is still so frightened around here._* Lucivar said to Daemon on a Ebon-Grey spear thread.

*_and she isn't broken?_*

*_because I made sure that she wasn't. I looked at her and saw a terrified black widow and a dark jewelled with that was completely vulnerable. All I saw when I looked at her was another potential Tersa and if I could have stopped that from happening to Tersa I would have but I couldn't and I do not wish what happened to Tersa to another witch especially one like Eáránë_*

*_neither do I_* Daemon said guilt filling the link. Closing the link, Daemon looked at Eáránë.

"My apologies Lady" Daemon said giving a small apologetic smile. Eáránë returned the smile. Since then the three of them were as thick as thieves, the closest of friends and nothing could shake or break their bond. Now Daemon was in the Twisted Kingdom and she and Lucivar were in Kaeleer unable to help him.

Eáránë begun to cry, her meal completely forgotten and left untouched. Lucivar poked his head around Eáránë's door, to see the meal left completely untouched and his friend crying.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Sore, guilty, stiff. You bloody well dropped me!" Lucivar flinched.

"I'm sorry" Lucivar said as he sat down next to his best friend and hugged her. Eáránë shrugged.

"Being bruised, stiff and sore is nothing compared to being in the Twisted Kingdom" Eáránë felt Lucivar flinch beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me Yasi?"

"Because I didn't know, until I saw him...and I left him" Lucivar said, he felt Eáránë stiffen in his arms and he knew her temper was rising.

"You left him to fend for himself when you could see he was in the Twisted Kingdom!" Eáránë asked, softly. Lucivar braced himself knowing what he'd gotten himself into and cursing his father for telling her before he got to speak to her.

"I was going to actually kill him"

"You were...I'm sorry and where was I?"

"You were there you were just unconscious"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Yasi don't be a Prick" Eáránë said Lucivar sighed.

"You were unconscious because I put a healing, sleep spell on you. And darling I'm known for being a Prick"

"Don't sass me Yaslana. Why were you intending to kill Daemon?"

"Because I thought he'd killed Jaenelle"

"I'm sorry you thought what!?" Eáránë exclaimed not quite sure what to think of what she was hearing.

"I thought he had killed Jaenelle"

"You thought that the Sadist had killed Witch. The Sadist having constantly sworn that he was born to be Witch's Lover? Daemon was moved to every court just because Dorothea wanted to break him, for someone to appeal to him sexually. Lucivar Yaslana do you even know how stupid what you said sounds?" Eáránë said.

"They showed me the bloody sheets"

"They showed you those?" Eáránë asked. Lucivar nodded. Whilst they'd been having this conversation they'd both turned to face each other.

"Lucivar you know the Sadist he would never harm an innocent women or child so how could you even think that of him?"

"You would of"

"No I wouldn't of"

"Why?"

"Because Yasi I was there that night, I helped Surreal and Daemon protect Jaenelle and help Cassandra get her out of Chaillot"

"You were there?" Eáránë nodded.

"Why do you think I feel so guilty? I've left him behind, suffering because he gets told what he has done and he'll believe it" Eáránë said, tears brimming in her eyes. Lucivar began to feel ten times worse then he already did, more so because he knew that there was nothing that could be done to help his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eáránë and Lucivar had been in Kaeleer for two months now and Eáránë still found herself struggling daily with the knowledge that Daemon and Surreal were still in Terrielle. Although the thought of Daemon still being in Terrielle bothered her more than knowing Surreal was there all because Daemon was in the Twisted Kingdom and Surreal was not. But she really did miss her best female friend. After Lucivar had told her what had happened whilst she was unconscious they'd both fallen out for a month, but Eáránë couldn't bring herself to prolong being mad with Lucivar so once the month was up, they had both made up.

Lucivar was sat with Eáránë one evening both of them enjoying an evening drink. Eáránë had her usual glass of wine whilst Lucivar drank ale. Lucivar looked at Eáránë and they both watched as Nathaniel, Jaenelle, the Coven and the Boyos were coming over.

"Do you wish that your father had never given you to Dorothea?" Karla asked. Eáránë automatically shook her head and smiled when Lucivar raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Jaenelle asked.

"Because I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have made the friends I have if my father hadn't sent me" Eáránë answered taking a sip from her glass.

"Did you wish that he hadn't to begin with?" Nathaniel asked. Lucivar choked on his mouthful of ale whilst Eáránë looked at them all. Nathaniel had developed strong feelings for Eáránë, he loved her if he was to answer truthfully, but he dared not say anything because Eáránë hadn't shown any flicker of interest in him and he found he couldn't tell her how he felt.

"To begin with I did, absolutely hated it, despite being Lucivar's friend. I wished so much that my father hadn't sent me"

"Why?" Eáránë glanced at Chaosti and shuddered the memories flooding in her mind.

"Because of her father's decisions she was terrified of males. She'd be found in my room to late in the morning hiding whilst I comforted her" Lucivar said, Jaenelle smiled sadly.

"How do you mean?" Gabrielle asked. Eáránë shifted in her seat uncomfortably and looked at Lucivar, her mind on one evening that was the worse she'd ever experienced.

Eáránë ran into Lucivar's room and pressed her back against the closed door, tears streaming down her face. Lucivar who had been sat drinking a glass of brandy looked at her.

"Eáránë, darling you can't be in here, Zuultah will...why are you crying?" Lucivar asked putting his glass down and pulling his best friend to him. Since her Virgin Night they had both never had sex but they would always be found in his or her room. She always was running to him for comfort.

"I can't keep feeling so scared, Lucivar I can't but everytime I feel like I will get over it some male does something that sends me reeling back" Eáránë sobbed. Lucivar suppressed a sigh, he wanted to but he couldn't protect her.

"What happened?"

"He drew a weapon on me...I couldn't do anything. He beat and cut me and then forced himself on me whilst I bled" Eáránë said.

"Are you still bleeding?" Lucivar asked, disgusted. Eáránë shook her head.

"Strip Eáránë and show me" Lucivar ordered so he could help her heal. Obliging him Eáránë stripped to her undershirt and underwear. Lucivar's eyes flashed angrily as he observed every bruise and cut. He couldn't keep seeing this or he would be on the killing edge everytime.

"Her father sent her to be used by males" Lucivar said grimly. Nathaniel, the Boyos and the Coven looked at Eáránë shocked.

"You were used by men?" Nathaniel asked shocked.

"Mmhmm you would often find me with Lucivar, who would check me everytime and then comfort me whilst I cried" Eáránë said returning to those in front of her and not those memories.

"In the beginning it was a lot worse" Lucivar said.

"How so?" they all asked in unison.

"Put it this way if is wasn't for this Ebon-Grey Eyrien Warlord Prince, who I might add I was terrified of to begin with as well, seeing a terrified Midnight Blue jewelled Black Widow witch through her Virgin Night I would probably be broken and not...here" Eáránë said faltering with the last comment.

"Your father sent you to be used by males without you having had your Virgin Night?" Khardeen, Chaosti and Nathaniel all exclaimed, disgust colouring their tones. Eáránë and Lucivar nodded.

"You saw her through her Virgin Night?" Gabrielle asked looking directly at Lucivar. Lucivar nodded.

"My father had never let a male touch me. I had the misfortune of being present when her father came to speak to Dorothea. He asked what he could do to pay his debt off to them, they said offer himself in service and instead he offered his only daughter who he hated because she reminded him so much of her mother. They didn't hesitate and they took what he offered. He prewarned them that his daughter was innocent and knew nothing of court life. She was a virgin and vulnerable and those two bitches were going to let her be used by visiting males and other slaves. So to prevent her from being broken I took her through her virgin night and I'm now stuck with her" Lucivar said, taking his best friends hand to comfort her, both he and Eáránë had suffered whilst in service under Dorothea but Lucivar always felt Eáránë had had a bad start in the courts because of that. Tears had appeared in Eáránë's eyes, Lucivar had never repeated what had been said between her father and Dorothea.

"Why'd her father hate her so much, it can't purely be because she reminded him of her mother" Karla said coldly.

"He hated me because I had lived and my mother had died in childbirth" Eáránë said. Everyone gave her a small, sad and sympathetic smile whilst Eáránë drained the glass of wine.

*_Lucivar?_* Nathaniel asked on an Ebon-Grey spear thread.

*_Yes_*

*_Does __Eáránë __ever speak of me?_*

*_I can't say_*

*_Hells Fire Lucivar_*

*_why do you think of her?_* Lucivar asked his eyes going to Nathaniel's face who happened to be looking at Eáránë.

*_yes_*

*_I see, I'll speak to her_*

*_do you have to?_* Lucivar smiled slightly.

_*yes I do, or do you not want to know?_*

*_very well_* Nathaniel said a sigh filling the link before closing it.

Lucivar knocked on Eáránë's door.

"Come in" Eáránë called as she just left the bathroom.

"Oh hello Yasi. Perfect timing you can help me with my hair" Eáránë said as Lucivar nodded and closed her door behind him. Sitting cross legged in front of him, Lucivar began to do Eáránë's hair.

"Eáránë has anyone caught your attention since we've been here?" Lucivar asked.

"Who would catch my attention Lucivar?" Lucivar shrugged not that she would see him shrug.

"I'm not sure Lucivar, I don't really want to get hurt. This is a new start for us and I don't want to mess it up or anything to happen that will ruin it" the girl that Lucivar had first met appearing. Eáránë had been cautious and frightened when he had first met her and it wasn't often those traits appeared but they did every so often.

"Hasn't it already been tainted?" Eáránë sighed but nodded.

"Ok then I don't want anything else to happen that will be bad" Eáránë amended.

"I see. So who are you interested in?" Lucivar asked as he finished doing her hair. "Nothing can get past you can it?" Eáránë said sighing.

"Nope never"

"Nathaniel. But I don't know if I'm ready for anything yet. Don't get me wrong it'd be nice but...I just don't know if I can do it"

"Why?" Lucivar asked.

"Lucivar the last time I did anything meaningful with a male was you and that was to help me stay safe. I had stayed hidden from the court for long enough before I decided to find you. And before I did find you I managed to get beaten and raped for a month. That is a month Yasi of being raped and beaten"

"Why'd you nott say anything?"

"Because it is behind me Yasi. I just need some time"

"Would you let Nathaniel follow protocol?"

"What like court me?" Lucivar nodded.

"I guess so, but how much are you going to tell him?"

"Just that you are interested and he has to follow protocol"

"You won't tell him I'm damaged will you?"

"Damaged!? Why would you think that?"

"After all we have been through you feel the need to ask me how I could think that?" Eáránë said. Lucivar turned his best friend around and pulled her onto his lap giving her a hard hug.

Lucivar left Eáránë who was soundly sleeping to search for Jaenelle, Saetan and Nathaniel. He found all three of them in Saetan's study.

"Jaenelle just how badly injured was Eáránë when she came to Kaeleer?" Lucivar asked as he sat down and accepted the glass of brandy from his father.

"How'd you mean?" Jaenelle asked. Both Nathaniel and Saetan looked at Lucivar.

"Eáránë thinks well feels to be more precise that she is damaged because of everything and I was wondering if she was right" Lucivar explained holding the glass in his hands.

"There was when she was first here but now she isn't, if she'd had a lover or a husband then I would of spoken to her but she didn't and hasn't. You've both been here nearly three months tomorrow so Eáránë is completely healed" Jaenelle said looking at Lucivar.

"Could you speak to her?" Jaenelle nodded.

"Just say I was worried and I asked you to speak to her when I spoke to you" Lucivar said. Jaenelle nodded and the relief that was present on Lucivar's face was apparent. Nathaniel watched as Lucivar shaky hand took a mouthful of brandy.

"She'd kill you if she found out wouldn't she?" Lucivar nodded.

"Anything about me then or is she completely uninterested?" Nathaniel asked. Lucivar nodded.

"Follow protocol and do anything to upset or hurt her and, regardless of brotherly affection, I will beat the shit out of you" Lucivar said to Nathaniel before draining his glass. Nathaniel nodded taking the threat sincerely.

"So why does she think she is damaged?" Saetan asked. Lucivar sighed knowing that if Eáránë found out he was talking about what she had told him she would personally beat the shit out of him.

"If she finds out that you know about this she will have my ass and beat the shit out of me" Lucivar said.

"We won't tell her" Nathaniel promised.

"After what happened she disappeared from court until 4 months ago when she cam looking for me. A whole month she searched and in the process she was beaten and raped for that whole month which explains now why she was so injured and exhausted when she did find me. Along with everything else that she has dealt with since her father brought her to court. Once she found me we both left Pruul" Lucivar said.

"I see" Saetan said.

The next day Eáránë walked into the Hall for breakfast. Everyone quickly looked up at her and then resumed with their breakfast. Eáránë's eyes searched for Lucivar.

*_Prick!_* she snarled on an Ebon-Grey spear thread. Lucivar looked up at her questioningly.

*_Rosewood_* caution filled the link.

*_Why did everyone just stop and look at me?_*

*_How am I suppose to know?_*

*_Because I can think of one reason and it's to do with you_*

*_The most I did was speak to Jaenelle because I was worried_*

*_I see. So why is everyone suddenly acting very strange?_* Lucivar shrugged.

*_I want a practice_* Lucivar smiled and nodded.

Eáránë knocked Lucivar off of his feet and pinned him to the ground. Satisfied that she had made the point that she wasn't weak and pleased that everyone had watched them both go at it, she pecked Lucivar on the cheek and then jumped to her feet. Lucivar accepted the hand that she offered and pulled himself up onto his feet. Nathaniel, Saetan, Andulvar, Mephis, Jaenelle, Prothvar, the Coven and the Boyos watched Lucivar and Eáránë walk back inside.

"Was I the only one that thought that was incredible and incredibly intense?" Chaosti asked breaking the silence that had followed after Lucivar and Eáránë had gone back inside. Everyone realised then that someone had spoken and they all began to fumble for words.

"I suppose that there was a point to Lucivar and Eáránë going at each other like that?" Nathaniel asked as they all turned to walk back inside.

"Probably, though I don't know why" Morghann said. Eáránë sat in her room dazed, neither her or Lucivar had quite gone at each other like that since Lucivar had decided that she be taught to defend herself. He had even managed to get Daemon on board. Smiling at the memory Eáránë headed into the bathroom and got into the shower.

"Hells Fire Eáránë what has happened to you now!?" Lucivar exclaimed from where he was sat with Daemon. Eáránë closed the door behind her and sighed.

"One of the males visiting the court. I can't remember who exactly" Eáránë said with her eyes cast downwards. She was ashamed of herself for letting a male actually mark her again. Zuultah would be pissed but not enough to stop using her, although Zuultah being pissed was nothing compared to Lucivar and Daemon being pissed at her.

"Liar" Daemon said. Eáránë rolled her eyes; she knew that Daemon would know that she was lying.

"And even if I was lying what difference would it make? We can't do anything about it" Eáránë said sitting down by the fireplace. Lucivar and Daemon just looked at her and then at each other.

"Well we're going to teach you so that you don't get bruised and beaten" Lucivar said pouring Eáránë a glass of brandy. Eáránë looked at them, eyes wide and suppressed a sigh as she took the glass from Lucivar.

"I'll also teach you some bedroom tricks Eáránë, but be careful because some give pain more than they will pleasure...for them that is" Eáránë looked at Daemon then intrigued.

"Will it protect me though or will it become worse?"

"Definitely protect you if you do them right. To be honest though I've never done them to my own gender though so I don't fully know if they will work as well" Daemon said. Eáránë nodded.

"Have I any choice but to try?" when they both shook their heads and grinned. Eáránë shook her head and took a mouthful from her glass.

It was months before either of them had decided that she was trained well enough. And that was only when she could use what she learnt on them successfully, after that they made her practice Lucivar's training whilst she improved on what Daemon taught her daily if not hourly. When she stopped returning to them bruised and injured they were happy. Walking out of the shower, Eáránë was still smiling at the memory. Lucivar knocked on the door then.

"Yasi if that's you then come in" Eáránë called grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself. Lucivar walked in then with a sandwich from Mrs. Beale.

"Yum, how'd you know I would be hungry?"

"Because I trained you that's why" Lucivar answered sitting on the armchair before the fireplace. Eáránë pulled a face but grabbed her clothes and returned into the bathroom to put her typical leggings, tunic and boots on.

"Why don't you ever wear a dress?" Lucivar randomly asked as Eáránë walked out of the bathroom. Eáránë raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"I haven't worn a dress since I left home to come to court so why would I start wearing one now?"

"Because this is your new home"

"I don't actually own a dress either" Eáránë said sitting down. Lucivar looked at her as someone knocked on her door again. Eáránë frowned and looked at Lucivar.

"Come in" Eáránë said as she sat crossed legged on the chaise. Nathaniel and Jaenelle walked in.

"Hey" Eáránë said in greeting as they came and joined her and Lucivar in front of her fireplace. Nathaniel looked at Eáránë from where he sat on the floor between Lucivar and Jaenelle, he knew that his pulse had quickened. Nathaniel had fallen for Eáránë and he had to go careful for fear he would chase her off. If he could get Jaenelle to help him then they could organise something where he would take her to the theatre or something and get to know her slowly that way.

*_Lucivar is there anything that Eáránë is interested in?*_ Nathaniel asked on an Ebon-Grey spear thread.

*_I wouldn't know to be honest Nathaniel, whatever interests a girl I guess. I don't know any of her interests because she doesn't reveal any of them_*Lucivar replied. Eáránë glanced at Jaenelle and shrugged.

*_I don't suppose you know what they are discussing do you? Lucivar wouldn't just look at me and say nothing_* Eáránë asked on a Midnight Blue spear thread. Jaenelle smiled but shook her head and took a mouthful of the coffee that Nathaniel and she had brought with her.

*_chances are it has something to do with you_* Jaenelle said. Eáránë rolled her eyes then.

The four of them left Eáránë's room after a while and headed down for the midday meal, when Nathaniel pulled Eáránë to one side.

"Eáránë would you allow me to court you? Get to know you and just..." Nathaniel's voice trailed off as Eáránë just looked at him.

"I guess I just don't know if you'll find me worth the trouble or cost though..." Eáránë said. Nathaniel looked at her and then pulled her into his arms.

"How could you not be?"

"I'm not an idiot, I know Lucivar will have said something and I know he would have said something in front of you and Jaenelle" Eáránë said slightly bewildered by the sudden protective fierceness in his eyes. She'd seen that look before in Lucivar and Daemon's eyes but it was nothing as intimate as what she saw in Nathaniel's.

"I think you're worth it" Nathaniel said before placing his lips on hers. Eáránë's eyes widened and then pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Eáránë pulled away, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Nathaniel looked at her and then they headed down to the hall for midday. As they walked into the hall everyone looked up, Lucivar smiled and then returned to his meal. Jaenelle had spoken to Eáránë early this morning before they all came down for breakfast which was why Eáránë had suggested to him what they both did this morning.

*_would you like to stop gloating, Prick_* Eáránë said on an Ebon-Grey spear thread. Lucivar quickly looked up at her and gave him his famous lazy and arrogant smile. The smile that no one said anything to because they knew that smile meant that Lucivar knew he was right.

Eáránë sat with Jaenelle and the Coven and she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Daemon and how he was coping or not coping. She had still said nothing to Jaenelle no matter what she thought and it was killing her on the inside being unable to help her best friend.

"Eáránë are you with us?"

"Huh oh uhm yeah of course I was just thinking" Eáránë said.

"About?" Karla asked, Eáránë looked at her knowing she couldn't tell the truth to any of them.

"Nathaniel" Eáránë lied. She hopped that Lucivar was coping better than she was when it came to Daemon although he didn't have to be careful unless Jaenelle, the Boyos or the Coven were around him. And that she envied Lucivar on, although she knew that this morning some of her hurt feelings and guilt was expelled through kicking Lucivar's ass. However Eáránë still felt guilty and she knew she would remain feeling guilty for a while now.

"What about Nathaniel?" Jaenelle asked curious. Eáránë's eyes went to Jaenelle's and she looked into those probing, burning sapphire eyes.

"Nothing really I was just thinking about the kiss and him telling me I'm worth it" Eáránë said. Jaenelle smiled, content with the answer. Mrs Beale had sent up sandwiches and coffee and cakes for the women, Eáránë looked at the trays and couldn't bring herself to touch any of them.

"Actually, I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I'm suddenly very tired" Eáránë said excusing herself. The ladies nodded and Eáránë left. Fast paced Eáránë walked to her room and shut the door behind her. Sinking to her knees, she felt her eyes fill with tears. Hugging her knees she silently cried, the guilt coursing through her. Nathaniel would be a good distraction, even hanging out with Mephis, Lucivar and everyone else was a good distraction but it didn't stop her thoughts about Daemon creeping up on her. The guilt she felt every time this happened grew more and more intense, she knew Daemon wouldn't be happy with her for this but she couldn't help it. She loved boh Daemon and Lucivar the same, to her they were family and if she lost either of them she didn't know how she would even begin to cope. What was happening with Daemon was harder than actually loosing him because she knew he was still alive but he wasn't there anymore. Eáránë cried herself to sleep, curled up in front of the door.

Nathaniel and Lucivar walked down the corridor.

"So you've known her for less time than you've known him but you know his interests more than you know Eáránë's?" Nathaniel asked. Lucivar shrugged.

"I was so intent and focused on keeping her safe and sane interests never fell into our conversations" Lucivar said.

"How do you mean?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well don't bring this up with Eáránë because she would rather let it drop but I'll tell you exactly what happend. I had to see her through her Virgin Night because her father had sold her to Zuultah and Dorothea as a Virgin. A young adult witch who was also a Black Widow with dark jewels and she had never been near or touched by a male leaving her completely vulnerable. I remember the night far to clearly." Lucivar said.

"What happened?" Nathaniel asked, disgust in his tone.

"I would of thought Jaenelle would of told you? Jaenelle told Eáránë that her father was dead when she went to Challiot to visit. Both father and Jaenelle had dealt with him"

"No I was in Amdarh but I wish I wasn't"

"Well what happened was Eáránë was brought before Zuultah and Dorothea, it was her first time in a court and I was brought before them at the same time. I'd been regrettably present for the conversation between Eáránë's father and those two bitches so I knew what was happening as soon as they took me into that room. They informed her of what she was now to do. Service males that were slaves in the court or visiting. A witch who had never been touched by a male, she could have easily been broken. I couldn't let that happen"

"No you couldn't" Nathaniel said agreeing with him and again completely shocked at how her father could do something like that to his own daughter regardless of how he felt about her.

"Well I was brought to a room where she was stood in the center with nothing but a nightgown on and I could see her small frame shaking from where I was. I sat in the chair by the fire. I couldn't bring myself to touch her in case it was set up by those two. Subconsciously I knew it wasn't like that, I was there for that whole conversation but part of me just thought nothing was knew and it was the same as always. But when she sunk to her knees, her eyes brimming with tears and begging me not to hurt her...I just I didn't know what to say. I can't explain how I felt. All I know is that we became friends purely because she knew she wouldn't make many more whilst she was there" Lucivar said as they walked into the library.

"He thought she was another bitch I had to service until I explained it and then they were both friends since then as well" Lucivar said smiling at the memory of when Eáránë had met Daemon.

"Ah" Nathaniel said as he sat down.

"We both saw Tersa when we looked at her and we couldn't let her be subjected to something like that it wasn't fair. But she is ok now. Both he and I taught her everything we know. Her viciousness in the bedroom came from him and she perfected that enough visiting males and slaves were scared of her. That pleased him a lot. I taught her how to fight and use weapons. When she stopped coming to us injured and bruised did we stop teaching her and started to help her hone her skills" Lucivar said. Nathaniel nodded. In truth Lucivar mentioning how vicious she could be in bed terrified but also excited him, partly because he knew he wouldn't give her cause to hurt him in bed...at least not without pleasure.


End file.
